


Дом, который построил Алистер

by fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2019



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Pre-Canon, UST, невзаимность
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 15:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15513213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2019/pseuds/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2019
Summary: Ему так хреново, что даже хорошо.





	Дом, который построил Алистер

_Фундамент_

У профессора Каллагана тихий и хриплый голос, поэтому Алистер всегда садится за первую парту и ловит каждое его слово. Однокурсники смеются и говорят «ботан!», но Алистер снисходительно отмахивается от них и продолжает писать лекции. Ему кажется, что нет ничего важнее этих аккуратных записей. Гора тетрадей на столе в общежитии с каждым семестром неумолимо растёт, грозя похоронить Алистера под тяжестью науки. Грызть её гранит получается не всегда, бывают у Алистера и досадные провалы, и ошибки, и сомнения. Он ведь не гений, как профессор, и не вундеркинд, как некоторые его ровесники — обычный парень из семьи со средним достатком. Никто не передаст ему семейное дело, наследство или сундук с золотом со дна Карибского моря. В Сан-Франсокио всего нужно добиваться умом и деньгами.

Алистер почти придумал, как превратить первое во второе.

В качестве дипломного проекта он выбирает полуфантастическую теорию о путешествии сквозь время и пространство. Учёные в один голос твердят, что телепортация невозможна, что это антинаучно и не стоит тратить на подобную ерунду время и юность. Развлекайся, говорят они Алистеру, гуляй с девчонками и ходи на вечеринки, хотя бы раз явись пьяным в университет и получи выговор за неподобающее поведение. Алистер морщится, очень чётко представляя разочарование на лице профессора, вздыхает и просит у него дополнительное занятие после пар. И ещё одно.

И — заплетаясь языком между «вы мне нравитесь» и «у вас есть жена?» спрашивает:

— Не могли бы вы стать куратором моего проекта?

Профессор Каллаган удивлён и польщён одновременно. Алистер всегда сидит за первой партой, поэтому знает наизусть морщины на его лице, количество галстуков и любимый сорт кофе. Он ковыряет носком кеда скользкую плитку, нервно мнёт заявление о смене руководителя. Если профессор не согласится, заявление полетит в мусорную корзину, а мечта Алистера проводить с ним ещё больше времени превратится в межгалактическую пыль.

— С радостью, — тепло улыбается профессор и забирает из ослабевших пальцев заявление. — Приходите завтра к семи, нас ждёт много работы.

— К семи утра? — почему-то шёпотом уточняет Алистер.

— Что, слишком поздно? — смеётся профессор и хлопает Алистера по плечу. Тепло от его ладони пробирает до самых костей. — Тогда к восьми, но с вас кофе...

— Двойной, без сахара, — кивает Алистер и чувствует, как счастье заполняет пустоту между рёбрами. Оно похоже на взрыв сверхновой. — До завтра, профессор.

_Стены_

У нас разница больше десяти лет, думает Алистер, принося профессору кофе. У нас разное абсолютно всё — взгляды на жизнь, привычки и увлечения, даже в науке мы не можем прийти к одному решению, которое устроит обоих. Споры с профессором кажутся Алистеру жутким и восхитительным испытанием. В такие моменты он смотрит профессору прямо в глаза, повышает на него голос, размахивает руками, а иногда, когда дыхание сбивается и кончаются силы, он осторожно прижимается к его плечу и говорит:

— Давайте попробуем вместе?

И разница в возрасте стирается, словно акварель, размытая мощным освежающим дождём. Профессор умеет слушать и слышать, он потрясающий, он — гений, но у Алистера есть способность, как у древнего царя Мидаса, превращать любую гениальную идею в хрустящие новенькие доллары. _Вместе_ с профессором он создаёт удивительные вещи и продаёт их, чтобы университет мог позволить себе принимать больше студентов, начинать более дерзкие и смелые проекты. Медленно, по кирпичику, Алистер строит вокруг них с профессором невидимую прочную стену, защищающую от опасностей и угроз внешнего мира. Стена же между ними становится тоньше и незначительней. Алистеру позволено приходить в дом профессора, проводить у него ночь, пить и есть на его кухне. Там пока не появляется женщина, способная забрать у Алистера профессора, но он не дурак и прекрасно видит, как много девушек желает занять это тёплое и удобное место.

— Вам кто-нибудь нравится?

Профессор выглядит уставшим, но уголки его губ слегка приподняты, выдавая удовлетворение проделанной работой. Алистер заштриховывает красным карандашом крылья маленькой ласточке в тетради и старается придать голосу как можно больше равнодушия.

— Наука, — отвечает профессор без раздумий. — И когда мой лучший ученик и помощник сосредоточен только на ней, а не отвлекается на романтику.

Алистер может сказать: «Мне трудно дышать рядом с вами», — но вместо этого потягивается, разминая затёкшие плечи.

— В таком случае я буду отвлекаться только на вас.

Профессор хрипло смеётся, морщины в уголках его глаз натягиваются, как паутинки. Алистеру хочется провести по ним пальцами, запомнить причудливый узор.

— Лучше покажи, что ты так старательно рисуешь.

Алистер протягивает профессору тетрадь и думает, что нужно сломать стену как можно быстрее.

_Крыша_

После выпускного Алистер впервые напивается. Ему так хреново, что даже хорошо. В сумке у него красный диплом и проект собственной корпорации, в стакане виски со льдом, а у профессора Каллагана — красавица-жена. Чтобы сойти с ума, ему не хватает денег и смелости, а может, спасает мысль: я всё ещё могу приходить к нему домой, спать на диване в гостиной и предлагать безумные проекты. Улыбаться жене, приносить ей подарки, украдкой глядя на новые галстуки и чашку с недопитым кофе на столе.

У Алистера есть план, и он следует ему с упрямством сошедшего с рельс поезда. В отличие от однокурсников, оставшихся просиживать штаны в университете, он отращивает акульи зубы и дерётся насмерть на рынке высоких технологий. Звучит не так сложно, как теория из бережно спрятанных в полку конспектов. На самом деле для такого простого парня у него великолепно получается зарабатывать деньги и ужасно — чинить свою поехавшую крышу.

— Алистер, — зовёт его тихий хриплый голос из динамика. — Приезжай.

Звонок в три часа ночи не будит его и не отвлекает от важной встречи. Алистер смотрит пустым взглядом из окна нового бизнес-центра на яркие улицы города. Напротив танцует аниме-девочка, рекламируя детский йогурт, развеваются алые флаги и транспаранты.

— Что-то случилось, Роберт?

Он нервно вертит ручку «паркер» и покачивается с носка на пятку. Ботинки жмут.

— Ты мне нужен. Приедешь?

— Буду через десять минут.

Алистер помнит дорогу к его дому лучше, чем к своему. Замирает на пороге, не решается нажать на кнопку звонка — он кажется себе чужеродным на фоне традиционного дома. На Роберте растянутый свитер и серое, присыпанное пеплом лицо. Он кладёт ладонь Алистеру на плечо, на новый дизайнерский костюм и сжимает так, что внутри опять взрывается сверхновая.

— У меня остался только ты и Эби, — тихо говорит Роберт.

Алистер отчаянно хочет назвать его по-старому — профессором — и принести ему двойной кофе без сахара, но выходит только рвано выдохнуть сквозь стиснутые зубы и шагнуть через порог.

**ошибка в расчётах**

Видит бог, Алистер не хотел ничего дурного. Он просто бизнесмен, а не вундеркинд, он всего лишь царь Мидас, руки которого способны создавать золото из пустоты и обещаний, но не спасать человеческие жизни.

Эбигейл Каллаган, звёздочка Роберта, соглашается на участие в проекте не раздумывая. У неё волевой подбородок отца и амбиции матери. Алистер с теплотой вспоминает ночь, когда мать Эбигейл ушла, а он сам пришёл в дом Роберта и провёл с ним ночь, успокаивая, шепча глупости, обнимая так крепко, словно желая вплавить в своё тело его генетический код. У него нет гарантий, о чём он честно признаётся обоим, он предупреждает о рисках и вздрагивает, услышав:

— Я верю тебе.

Эбигейл уже взрослая, но она думает, что Алистер на неё запал и потому пригласил опробовать первую модель телепорта. Эбигейл ни черта не понимает в жизни и наверняка не паникует, когда _всё идёт не по плану_ и бесшумная ласточка отправляет её в полёт на долгие полгода. Алистер вдавливает кнопки до упора, но центр управления не слушается своего создателя. На мониторах красное, в глазах красное, а лицо Роберта — белое, как луч Звезды Смерти, как мел, которым он тысячу световых лет назад рисовал на доске формулы и графики.

Алистер безжалостно заталкивает обратно в глотку рвущийся наружу вой. Ему так хреново, что даже хорошо.

Дом, который построил Алистер, рушится с основания, когда профессор Роберт Каллаган пытается его убить.


End file.
